


圣殿骑士必须死

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 菜鸟刺客干了一票大的，不想居然引来了大团长。Grandmaster!Thor/Assassin!Reader





	圣殿骑士必须死

我脚步轻盈地掠过房顶的砖瓦，小心地闪身躲进塔楼后方，避开了楼顶夜巡的龙虾兵的视线。地面上有几位普通市民打扮的人，正交头接耳、四处张望，像无头苍蝇一样到处寻找踪迹。

 

普通的波士顿好市民才不会这个点还在街上晃悠。这些人是圣殿骑士，他们是冲着我来的。

我屏住呼吸，将身体隐藏在塔楼的阴影之下，我身着黑色的刺客制服，夜色就成了我最佳的掩护。

眼看着那些人转向了另一条街后，我才松了口气，站起身往码头的方向跑去。

哼，圣殿骑士真是废物。

屋顶的视野极佳，整齐的街道尽收眼底，仿佛是我将要落子的棋盘。秋日夜间的风很凉，吹拂过我的发梢，让我稍稍放松了心情，甚至有些得意忘形了起来。

 

当我能感受到码头吹来的风中夹杂的腥味的时候，脚下的路也到了尽头。我站在房顶边缘俯视地面，一下就注意到了正下方有辆干草车，于是我深吸了一口气，毫不犹豫地一跃，落进了干草堆里。

虽有柔软蓬松的干草作为缓冲，从那么高的地方跳下来还是有些够呛。我歇了一口气的时间，正打算竖起耳朵倾听一下周围是否有动静，这时一双有力的手伸进了草墩里，准确无误地揪住了我的领子，把我拖拽了出去。

怎么回事？！我慌乱至极，用力地挣扎着。我的袖剑弹出攻向对方，但被他一招轻易拿下。他毫不留情地一掌落下来，打得我头晕目眩，袖剑也被他熟练地卸下扔到一旁了。

我的身体落在了地上，在我眼前的是一双干净铮亮的马靴，向上看去，对方披着暗红色的斗篷，斗篷下是件压了精致金丝边的暗纹双排扣大衣，领子神气地挺立着，让他那张原本冷峻的脸显得更加严肃起来。

我没见过这个人，但是却见过无数次他的画像，所以毫不费力地认出了他来。

妈的！我忍不住咒骂了一句。为什么圣殿骑士团的大团长会出现在夜晚的小巷子里来着？？

他看清了我隐藏在兜帽下的脸，居然也露出了惊讶的神情。

我很快就猜到了是为什么。他刚刚下手的时候没有料到我是个女孩子，估计现在他那受了上等教育从小告诉他要爱护女人的心灵正在纠结着呢。

正好我可以好好利用一下这点。

“哎哟好痛啊，嘤嘤嘤。”我捂着被打了的地方，用撒娇的态度哼唧了起来。

没想到的是，他居然不吃这一套。他脸色一阴，把我拎了起来，不知道从哪拿出了捆绳子，把我双手按到背后去，这就要给我捆上。

“好痛好痛，轻一点啦！”我在他手下扭来扭去，不给他捆。

“老实点，除非你想要我再动一次手。”他用蛮力按住了我，厉声喝道。

失策了，看来这位大人见多识广，并不是很吃我这套。

我被他绑上了，绳结又紧又牢，磨得我手腕发疼，果然一点也没带怜惜的。

他把我推进了干草车边上的门，我跌跌撞撞地走了进去，发现这是一个仓库，东西都清空得差不多了，只有正中央摆了一把椅子。

这时我才意识到，我不是被大团长撞上了，而是今晚分明是一场大型的狩猎，为的就是把我逼到这个圈套里来。

完蛋了，这里远离兄弟会的势力范围，他就算想在这里弄死我，我的死讯恐怕也要隔上一天才会传到刺客大师那里。

他搜了一下我的身，把我身上的匕首烟雾弹都找了出来，连同袖剑一起扔在了门边。

我急得要命，慌乱之间想到了塞在袖子暗袋里的那个东西。

 

那是我们这种混街头的人用的下三滥招数，我敢保证养尊处优的圣殿骑士大团长一定没有见识过。

我假装绊到东西站不稳向后倒去，正好落进他的怀里。

 

他想推开我，我偏往他身上贴，就这样推推搡搡了半天，我终于找到机会把那个小东西捏破。一瞬间空气中就飘起了微弱的甜腻花香味。

我看他一点也没有怀疑，就抖了抖肩膀，顺势站直了，自己走到椅子那里坐了下来。

他跟了过来，走到了由屋顶的窗户投下的月色之下。他扎成马尾的金发镀上了一层银色的月光，让他整个人看起来像是由天堂坠入凡间来的，神圣不可侵犯。

“索尔·奥丁森。”我满脸笑容地看着他，叫出了他的名字，一副不怕死的样子。

其实并不然，我快吓昏过去了，心想着我加入兄弟会也不过个把月，怎么就惹上了死对头组织的老大了呢？

“看来你认识我。”他一把扯掉了我的兜帽，看上去似乎非常生气，随时都要大发雷霆的样子，但是又用那该死的教养压下来了。

“谁能不认识您呢？”我甩了一下乱糟糟的头发，换了一个更舒适的坐姿，尽量令自己感觉到能掌握这个局面。

“告诉我，你的同伙是谁？”

“同伙？我独来独往。”我回答道。

“你以为我会相信你吗？就凭你一个人就搞乱了一整条贸易线，还杀死了我最得力的手下？”

我想说那只是个意外，如果我不杀掉那个人的话我就没办法好好地坐在这了。但是这话在当下讲起来似乎一点分量也没有。

我点点头，承认下来：“就是我一个人做的。”

他抽出了匕首，走到我面前，用刀身抬起了我的下巴。金属触感冰凉，刀锋闪着的寒光让我心惊肉跳。我屏住呼吸，生怕随便一动这锋利的刀子就会在我脸上留下一道痕迹。

“这能让你想起点什么吗？”他的语调冰冷，眼神比刀锋还令人感到危险。

我倒是很想随便讲个名字好让他放过我，但是就算我说了他真的会让我走吗？不见得。没有必要死前还给兄弟会其他成员惹麻烦。

这时候眼前的刀尖开始微微颤抖了起来，拿着匕首的那只手似乎不再稳当了。我注意到索尔·奥丁森的呼吸失去了节奏，他收回了小刀，退后了两步。

我心中有数，知道这是药效开始发作了。用这种方式来逃脱恐怕和壁虎断尾没什么区别，但是街头出身的我深知活下去才是最重要的，和命相比尊严和道德根本不值一提。

“你想知道还有谁吗？”我笑了，用神秘莫测的眼神看着他。

圣殿骑士海蓝色的眼睛里起了变化，像是夜间涨潮一样地升腾起了一层暧昧不明的水雾。他张了张口，没说出话。

“你过来一点。”我继续引诱道：“我不想大声说出他的名字。”

索尔半信半疑地靠了过来，把双手支撑在了椅子两边的扶手上，把我困在了下面。虽然他已经失去了大半的判断能力，但还是试图用危险的气息告诉我不要耍什么花招。他低下头，金色的碎发垂了下来，撩在了我的脸上。

“告诉我他的名字……”

 

他几乎是用鼻息在说话，眼神渐渐失去了焦距。我能感觉到身上的这个男人似乎正在褪去理性，化身成一头只知道本能的野兽。

是时候了。我心里默数着，鼓起勇气凑了过去，舔了一下他的耳垂，趁他愣神的时候，我侧了一下脑袋吻上了他的唇。

没想到整个人打扮的讲究得要命的大团长连嘴唇都是香香甜甜的。有一瞬间我担心他会推开我，直接把匕首刺进我的身体。

幸好他没有这样做，而是抬起一只手压住了我的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

他的另一只手笨拙地扯下了我刺客制服的裤子，然后探入我的两腿间，满意地发现我已经足够湿润了。

“给我解开绳子好吗？”我在他怀抱里扭动了一下身子，试图诱骗他给我松绑。

大团长能身居高位是有原因的，都到这时候了他还没有对我言听计从。他忽视了我微弱的请求，分开了我的双腿架在扶手上，让我用一种对他大开大门的姿势对着他。

他直起身，解下了碍事的斗篷，脱去了裤子，手扶着他那跳动勃发的生命力，沉下身子直接捅进了我的身体。

嗷，好痛。

我哭喊了出声，努力让身子适应他异于常人的尺寸。我的惨叫声没有让他产生一点怜惜之情，反而刺激了他，让他直接粗暴地进出了起来。

我真的，早知道他这么可怕，与其让他用这玩意捅，我不如让他用匕首捅好了。

他把我抱了起来，让我背对着他站在地上，他搂住我的腰从后面插了进来。我双手被绑住了，我只能本能地向他身上靠才不会摔到地上，但刚好迎上了他一次次更重的撞击。整个仓库里都回响着肉撞击的声音和我哭喊的声音。

他似乎不高兴我这么吵，手摸到我的脸上捂住了我的嘴，我只能呜呜地发出哭泣声，流到他掌心的眼泪最后都被我稀里糊涂地吃干净了。

在我嗓子都哑了的时候，他终于也到了临界点，抱着我坐到了椅子上，握着我的腰狠狠地顶了几十下才射了出来。

发泄完的大团长很快就失去了意识，这也是药的副作用之一。我喘着气等了一会，腿伸直踩到了地上，他逐渐软下去的器具从我身体里滑了出来，乳白的精液和血液混合成了一丝诡异的浅红色。

**该死的圣殿骑士。**

 

我小声地骂骂咧咧着，从他身上爬了起来。我摸到了匕首，艰难地割断了绳子。重获自由的我都没时间清理混乱不堪的下身，赶紧拉上裤子戴上兜帽。

走之前我回头看了一眼扔在地上的匕首，心想这看起来蛮精致的，应该值点钱，就拿起来揣进了兜里，然后捡起门边的袖剑，跑出了仓库大门。

我被可恶的索尔·奥丁森操得双腿无力，浑身疼痛，以至于花了好大力气才连滚带爬地回到了住处。

之后两天我都没能在兄弟会出现。这不能怪我，我哪知道被干到下不了床是真的会发生的事。

* * *

 

三天后，我一走进兄弟会聚点，就有人通知我说刺客大师要见我。

“没想到你还能活着回来。”大师这样说着，看上去也怒气冲冲的。

我委屈得要命。明明我自己一个人干了那么大的一票，没受到表扬也就罢了，为什么圣殿骑士不高兴，连刺客导师也生气了？！

“兄弟会和圣殿骑士这么多年来好不容易能和平相处一段日子，我们各有各的产业，井水不犯河水，而现在你搞出这么大的事情，这不是在向圣殿骑士宣战吗？你知道两边一开战波士顿会死多少人吗？！”

我被劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，也懵了。我才加入兄弟会这点时间，没有人来告诉我这些啊？！我还以为看到圣殿骑士上去一顿砍就对了？？

“那……那要怎么办？！”我眼泪汪汪地看着刺客导师。

“我和圣殿骑士的大团长谈过了。幸好对方是个通情达理的人，只要求兄弟会把做了这事的人交给他们就好了。”

“也……也就是说要把我交给圣殿骑士？！！”我都快急哭了。

“真的很抱歉，这事情太大了，我们也没办法偏袒你了。”

我自知理亏。本来就是我犯的错，用我换得和平似乎也合情合理。但是我不能落在圣殿骑士手上啊，特别是我还对他们的大团长做了那么过分的事，被他们抓到能活才有鬼了。

就在这短短的一瞬间，我做了一个生死决定。我推开了身边的窗户，敏捷地跳了出去，跑向了集市区。凭着从小在街头混的本领，我很快就甩掉了追上来的人。

接下来几天，我开始觉得这是个糟糕的决定了。因为现在我不仅要躲圣殿骑士，还要避兄弟会的刺客。

傍晚的时候我拐过一个街角，被身后窜上来的黑影套了麻袋。我重获光明之后，发现被带到了一个类似于旅店房间的地方。

而狭小的房间的床上，正坐着圣殿骑士大团长索尔·奥丁森本人。

“你想做什么？！”我慌了，跑到窗户边，结果发现窗户被封上了。

“你迷奸了我就想跑？”他看着我在屋里乱窜，无比冷静地说道。

是不是我出现了幻觉，为什么他这一刻的眼神就像只走丢的委屈狗狗一样？？

“那你想怎么样？”我双手叉腰，装作很难搞的样子反问他。

他站起了身，把我逼到了墙角。“不知道，反正上次还挺爽的。我这几天想了想，觉得还想再要。”

“什么？”我来不及反应，就被他抬起了下巴，吻到双腿发软，跪到了地上去。

他也没客气，掏出了灼热的欲望就捅到我嘴边，让我给他好好地舔。

之后我被他折腾了大半夜。这次没有了药物的影响，大团长在床上倒是显露出了非常耐心的一面，几乎算得上是个温柔的情人了。

但是，我当然不会沉溺于他的怀抱之中，温柔乡会要人命的。

等他熟睡过去以后，我立即穿上衣服，推门跑掉了。

事情没有这么简单。

隔了几天，我觉得波士顿大概没法待下去了，就计划着逃亡别的地方去。但是我还没出城，就被圣殿骑士的人抓了回来。

这次我直接被带到了索尔·奥丁森的府上。他一点也没有绑架犯凶狠的样子，反倒是问我想吃什么。

我气呼呼地报了七八样东西，没想到他居然请厨师一样不落地做了出来。

吃过饭后，他把我搂在怀里，带我参观了一下他的府邸。我趁机规划了一下逃生路线。然后路过他的卧室的时候，我们就自然而然地滚到了他那张超大的雕花木床上。

当然，这个晚上我也跑了，还把吃剩的东西一齐打包带走了。

索尔·奥丁森好像能时时刻刻知道我在什么地方似的。我总是在各种莫名其妙的地方被绑走，带到大团长的家里。

一开始他的理由是“想要你了”，再然后，干脆直接简化成了“想你了”。

我每次依然是睡完必溜，他知道却也从也不拦着我。渐渐地他会给我准备花，准备礼物，准备吃的。礼物和花我从来不拿，但食物我吃完就跑，甚至还连吃带拿。

后来变得更奇怪了。他现在不派人来了，而是总亲自出现在我面前。把我带走之后也不和我做，倒是强迫我换上新衣服，然后带我去看歌剧啊去郊外踏青啊什么的。

这样持续了几个月以后，有一天我听见街上有几个圣殿骑士在低声讲八卦，说索尔·奥丁森大人是不是在恋爱之类的。

这让我陷入了沉思。

等等，我是不是在和索尔·奥丁森谈恋爱了？

**真是该死的圣殿骑士。**


End file.
